Excursion Française
by Corny
Summary: **G totament refait le chapitre 1+chap3 up*** Venez voir ......Harry est en 5 eme année…sa cicatrise lui fait de plus en plus mal …il se retrouve projetrer dieux seul c’est ou…c’est ma première fics alors je compte sur vos review…
1. Default Chapter

EXCURSION FRANCAISE  
  
  
  
Voici ma première fanfics est le prologue ne fait que 3 pages c'est pas beaucoup je sais mais j'ai pas l'habitude. C'est la 5eme année de Harry est sa se passe en 2001..ma fics risque d'etre compliquer vers le 4eme chapitre mais c'est dans longtemps. Je dis tout de suite qu'il n'y aura pas de slash mais elle risque d'etre un peu triste Comme c'est ma première fics je compte sur vos review pour m'améliorer.......  
  
  
  
Prologue   
  
C'était le matin et Harry était en train de manger quand Hermione vint lui secoué son épaule.  
  
Beaucoup de choses avaient changé depuis l'année dernière, ils étaient en 5émé année, ils avaient le droit d'utiliser la magie en dehors des cours,  
  
Sirius, le grand criminel, était devenu prof de défenses cotre les forces du mal puisque il avaient était réhabilite et il était dans l'ordre du phénix .Harry pourrait peut etre habiter chez lui.  
  
Mais cette année Harry était rester chez les Dursley au grand malheur de Harry, Dumbledore n'avait pas accepté que Harry vienne chez les Weasley puisque Voldemort était maintenant de plus en plus puissant et Harry avait eu beaucoup mal a sa cicatrice, il avait aussi appris que madame Figgs était une sorcière qui faisait partie de l'ordre du phénix tout comme Sirius Rogue, Lupin .Pendant ces vacances il avait vu aussi Lupin et Sirius  
  
Mais meme lui avait beaucoup changé depuis le 24 juin. maintenant il se foutait de tout, il ne regardait plus aucun poufsoufle en face. Il ne regarder meme plus Cho. C'était elle la dernière petite amie de Cédric. Il était dans une sorte de déprime. il pensait que c'était de sa faute si Cédric était mort.  
  
Hermione était devenu préfete au grand malheur de Ron,  
  
Hermione le secoua encore .  
  
« Il faut que tu aille voir McGonagall pour le Quidditch. »  
  
Il hocha la tête et se leva .Il partit en direction du bureau de la directrice de griffondor.  
  
« Bonjour Mr Potter. »  
  
« Bonjour Mme, je pourrai savoir pourquoi vous m'avait fait venir. »  
  
« Je penser que vous pourrez etre capitaine de l'équipe comme vous le savez Dubois est partit. Et tous les autres joueurs m'ont demandé si j'aller vous choisir en tant que capitaine. »  
  
D'un coté il trouver ça merveilleux ; etre capitaine après tout, c'était son rêve et puis c'était son sport favori. Mais tout en coup il pensa Cédric l'avait était aussi ..  
  
Et il l'avait tue .Il ne pourra plus jamais joué au Quidditch, pourtant il adorait sa.....  
  
« Alors Potter voulait vous etre capitaine. »  
  
« Oui je veut bien etre capitaine. »  
  
Il ne pouvait quand meme pas refuser ..meme si Cédric l'avait été aussi sa paraîtrai trop bizarre.. Il ne voulait surtout pas que sa déprimé se sache, au il pourrait en parler a Sirius mais il ne voulait pas et c'était trop dur d'en parlée.  
  
« Alors les entraînement commencerons le mardi 19 septembre, vous pouvez partir maintenant. »  
  
Il approuva d'en signe de tête et s'en alla. Les cours allaient commencer, il monta donc au 3eme étage pour aller au cour de DFCM avec Sirius. Dans les couloir, il croisa Cho elle était toujours très belle, avec ses cheveux très noir, ses yeux très bien maquillés et elle avait un très beau physique..  
  
Oh Harry la trouver encore très belle, mais il ne trouvait plus le plaisir de la regarder comme l'année dernière. Cho lui adressa un sourire mais Harry ne lui répondit pas, il se dépêcha de s'en aller.. Comment lui sourire après se qu'il avait fait, il lui avait fait du mal en tuant Cédric. peut etre que Cho ne le prenez pas comme coupable mais de toute façon il n'iras jamais lui demandait.  
  
La cloche sonna pile quand Harry arriva devant la porte. Il alla s'asseoir a coté de Ron et Hermione pendant que Sirius préparait ses feuilles. Ron lui demanda  
  
« Qu est ce quelle voulait McGonagall ? »  
  
« Elle ma demander si je voulait devenir capitaine.. » Répondit Harry  
  
« Mais c'est super Harry, tu lui a dit quoi ? »  
  
« Je lui est dit que je voulait bien. »  
  
Mais le ton de sa voix n'était pas heureux .comme si il ne voulait pas etre capitaine se qui n'était pas totalement faux.. Ron s'en aperçu car il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Harry mais ne dit rien.. il savait que Harry n'allait pas bien mais il n'avait jamais rien dit a Hermione ni a Sirius ni a Harry lui-même ..Il n'en parla pas a Harry pour ne pas le faire l'ennuyer avec sa.. Ron ni Sirius ne savait pas que Harry déprimer autant.  
  
« Bon arrêtait de discuter dans le fond. » Sirius s'adressait à Harry et a Ron, D'un ton moqueur.. Sirius adorait imiter Rogue..Et cela l'amusait beaucoup, Sirius pas Rogue  
  
C'était le cour que tout le monde aimait sauf les Serpentard.. Sirius était de loin le plus sympa des profs sauf en vers les Serpentard..  
  
« Bonjour a tous aujourd'hui nous allons faire un contrôle d'une heure.. »  
  
Ils eu des soupirs dans la salle  
  
« Et oui ce n'est pas très drôle mais c'est comme sa. Maintenant. interdit de parler pendant le contrôle. Ce contrôle est très important car avec sa je pourrai vous évaluer..Vos connaissances qui vous restent des autres années. »  
  
Pour une fois il était vraiment sérieux .  
  
Il distribua les copies et Harry regarda sa copie. elle parler de portoloin.....oh non !!!! Il se rappela comme si c était hier cette satanée coupe... Si il n'avait jamais dit a Cédric de prendre la coupe en meme temps que lui il ne serrait pas mort et il se rappela comment Voldemort avait tue Cédric il l'avait tué comme ses parents.  
  
Vers 3 heures, peu avant la fin des cours. Harry eu mal a la tête, tellement il avait mal qu'il n'arrivait plus a regarder sa copie. Harry s'évanouit.  
  
Ron et Hermione ne semblèrent pas remarquer que Harry s'était évanouit ..  
  
Harry vu alors de la fumée... L'air était irrespirable ..Des gens qui courent vers la sortit de cette tristesse mais il s'avait qu'ils ne pourront jamais s'en sortir et il s'avait aussi que c'était bientôt la fin.. .. des gens qui hurlent.. Des flammes qui léchaient des corps morts....... ....des gens pleurer..des pierres qui s'abattaient sur les gens. il entendait les pompier arriver ...Des gens parler ....Des personnes se tordaient de douleur a terre ....Harry lui ressentait la douleurs et la tristesse des gens ...Autour de cette tristesse il sentait un sentiment très heureux mais il ne savait pas pourquoi .Cela était bizarre quelqu'un d'heureux en se moment la..Pourtant ce sentiment était bien la bien présent....  
  
Dans la classe tout le monde entendit des hurlements. Ron et Hermione qui étaient à coter de Harry se rendit contre que c'était lui qui hurlait en se tenant la tête et Sirius se précipita vers Harry. Il lui donna quelque tape mais le garçon ne se réveilla pas ! Sirius le prit et l'emmena à l'infirmerie.  
  
Cornedrue  
  
Cliquer sur le bouton la en bas s'il vous plait 


	2. un terrible lundi

Excursion francaise  
  
  
  
Résumer du prologue : Harry est en 5 eme année et il est déprimer cause de la mort de Cédric. Pendant le contrôle de DFCM, il s'évanouit et voit des choses horribles...Ceci est le premier vrai chapitre.  
  
Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K .Rowling  
  
  
  
Chapitre 1 : Un terrible lundi  
  
« Harry merde tu te réveille je veut pas que tu meurt.. »  
  
« Harry réveiller vous.. »  
  
Il entendez les voix mais elle s'était très lointaines...il essayait de comprendre se qu'elles disait mais il n'y arrivais pas.Dans ces vois il y avait une femme qui parlait et un homme qu'il connaissait .  
  
Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, il avait encore terriblement mal à la tête et un peu partout d'ailleurs .. Il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un lit de l'infirmerie et au dessus de lui il y avait Sirius, Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore  
  
« Ah !! Harry tu est enfin réveiller. » Dit Sirius d'une voie inquiète.  
  
« Harry que c'est il passait ? Pourquoi t'est tu évanouit pendant la cour de DCFM. »Demanda Dumbledore  
  
Sa y est tous revint en mémoire les cris.. Les gens morts... La fumée... Les pompiers arrivaient..les pierres s'abattre sur les gens ...Des gens courir pour sortir de cet enfer. les gens qui se tordaient de douleurs a terre..  
  
Ils devait raconter sa a Dumbledore. sa lui rappelait après la coupe de feu... Quand il avait du raconter la mort de Cédric..Ils pensa a se que Cédric avait du ressentir avant de mourir.il avait ressentit la douleurs des gens pendant sa vision.C'était sûrement sa que Cédric avait du ressentir..  
  
Ils se rappela quand il avait vu le corps mort de Cédric tombait devant lui ... Il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu mais c'était la meme chose.. Malgré les personne qui disait qu'il n'était pour rien de la mort de Cédric.il se croyais coupable..Il l'avait tué..  
  
.C'était de sa faute si il n'avait pas dit on prend la coupe ensemble sa fera le trophée de Poudlard..Il ne serai pas mort.. Et en plus si il n'y avait pas participé, tous seraient différents. Il entendit la voie de Dumbledore qui le ramenait vers la réalité...  
  
« Alors Harry que c'est il passait. »  
  
« Je me suit évanouit car ma cicatrise ma fais terriblement mal. »  
  
« Ah ?! Vraiment ça veut dire que Voldemort a proximité ou dans une très grande colère ?! » Dit Sirius paniquer  
  
« Est-ce que tu a fais un rêve ou vu quelque chose Harry. »  
  
« Oui. »  
  
Et Harry racontas ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu il revoyez tous en images..  
  
Dumbledore avait l'air étrangement inquiet. Mais ne dit rien  
  
« Bon, Harry, si tu te sent bien, tu peut aller dans la grande salle pour aller dîner, puisqu'il est 8 heure. Sirius venait dans mon bureau. »  
  
Sirius suivit Dumbledore dans son bureau .Et Harry alla vers la Grande salle. Il n'avait aucune intension de rester à l'infirmerie.  
  
Quand il arrivas dans la grande salle tous le monde était étrangement inquiet . chuchoter..des élèves écrivait sûrement des lettres a leurs familles..même Fred et Gorge qui étaient toujours bruyant c'était tus et avait le visage très sombres..  
  
Personne n'osait parler plus fort.. La grande salle régnait dans la tristesse et l'atmosphère était plus que tendue..... Des gens pleurait meme.Harry se demanda vraiment pourquoi.Ron et Hermione vinrent vers Harry.  
  
« Harry est ce que sa va ??Pourquoi tu t'es évanoui ?? »  
  
« Oui ça va ...Je me suis évanoui mais sa va mieux. »  
  
« Tu es sur.. »  
  
« Oui... Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ??????? » En regardant la grande salle tous les élèves inquiets  
  
Sur ses mots Ron et Hermione l'emmena vers une salle de classe ou il n'y avait personnes ils s'était eu aussi inquiet  
  
« Tu n'est pas au courant . »  
  
« Mais de quoi ?? »  
  
« Ben il y'a eu un très grand attentat au États-unis. » Répondit Hermione avec difficulté..  
  
« Quoi !?!?!?!? »  
  
« En faite les world Trade Center se sont écroulées.Ils y'a eu des tonnes de morts....Les gens ont voulu s'enfuir quand ils ont vu les pierre s'abattre sur eu mais ils n'ont pas pu...d'autres personne sont morts dans le feu..Et en se moment les pompier cherche toujours pour voir si il y a encore des personne en vit. »  
  
Harry repensa a se qu'il avait vu de la fumée.des pierres s'abattre sur les corps ... Les flammes lécher les corps morts... 'Et si c'était sa que j'avais vu cet attentat'..  
  
« Il faut que j'aille voir Dumbledore.. »  
  
« Mais pourquoi ???Tu ne te sens pas bien ??? » Dit Hermione d'une voix inquiète.  
  
« Si je me sent bien. Mais c'est pour autres choses. »  
  
Et il s'en alla vers le bureau de Dumbledore. Laissant Ron et Hermione dans la salle de classe.  
  
Il arriva devant la statue il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe mais sa devait etre une sucrerie alors il essaya : chocolat, plume en sucre, réglisse, non sa devait etre quelque choses qu'il aimer.dragée, fraise, nougat, bonbons, fraise tagada.  
  
Sur ce mot la statue s'ouvrit laissant la place a un escalier 'Donc c'est fraise tagada le mot de passe' il descendit l'escalier et arriva devant une porte, il toqua.Dumbledore ouvrit la porte  
  
« Entre Harry. »  
  
Il entra le bureau n'avait pas changer il y avait toujours Fumseck, le choipeau magique, l'épée de Godric, des tableaux,  
  
« Que veux tu ? »  
  
«Ben c'est à cause de mon rêve. »  
  
« Continue »  
  
« J'ai l'impression que j'ai vu l'attentat. »  
  
« Qu est ce qui te fait penser ça ?? »  
  
« Les gens qui courent, les pompiers, les pierres qui s'abattent sur les gens, des gens se tordre de douleurs a terre... »  
  
« Ecoute Harry se que tu a vu c'étais bien l'attentat.mais.. »  
  
Harry lui coupa la parole  
  
« Si j'ai vu sa c'est que Voldemort était l'oeuvre de cette attentat ??????!!!!!!!!! »  
  
« Non Harry c'est tous simplement que tu vois les malheurs les plus importants et les plus graves de cette terre a cause du sort que Voldemort ta lancer »Dit Dumbledore d'un drôle de ton.  
  
Harry étais surpris par se que Dumbledore lui avait dit.Il ne pensait pas qu'en plus de voir la colère de Voldemort qui était déjà assez terrible.. Il voyait les plus important malheur de la terre......  
  
Il se rendit conte qu'il haïssait de plus en plus se lien avec Voldemort...il se sentais triste, abattu... Comment vivre en portant sur son dos la mort de Cédric.. et cet attentat...et aussi toute les misères du monde...  
  
  
  
Je suis dessoler si cette fic vous rappelle des mauvais souvenir mais je tint a préciser que je ne veut pas plaisantait sur ce sujet  
  
  
  
Cliquer sur Review pour me dire se que vous en penser .. 


	3. un teriible lundi bis

_Résumer du prologue : Harry est en 5 eme année et il est déprimer  cause de la mort de Cédric. Pendant le contrôle  de DFCM, il s'évanouit et voit des choses horribles………Ceci est le premier vrai chapitre. _

_Les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K .Rowling _

**Chapitre 1 : Un terrible lundi **

« Harry merde tu te réveille je veut pas que tu meurt…. »

« Harry réveiller vous.. »

Il entendez les voix mais elle s'était très lointaines…..il essayait de comprendre se qu'elles disait mais il n'y arrivais pas…Dans ces vois il y avait une femme qui parlait et un homme qu'il connaissait …

Harry ouvrit lentement les yeux, il avait encore terriblement mal à la tête et un peu partout d'ailleurs …. Il se rendit compte qu'il était dans un lit de l'infirmerie et au dessus de lui il y avait Sirius, Mme Pomfresh et Dumbledore

« Ah !! Harry tu est enfin réveiller. » Dit Sirius d'une voie inquiète.

« Harry que c'est il passé ? Pourquoi t'es tu évanouit pendant le cour de DCFM. »Demanda Dumbledore

Sa y est tous revint en mémoire, les cris…. Les gens morts……. La fumée….. Les pompiers arrivaient……les pierres s'abattaient sur les gens …..Des gens courir pour sortir de cet enfer… les gens qui se tordaient de douleurs a terre….

Ils devait raconter sa a Dumbledore… sa lui rappelait après la coupe de feu….. Quand  il avait du raconter la mort de Cédric……Ils pensa a se que Cédric avait du ressentir avant de mourir…il avait ressentit la douleur des gens pendant sa vision…C'était sûrement sa que Cédric avait du ressentir.. 

Il se rappela quand il avait vu le corps mort de Cédric tomber devant lui ……. Il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu mais c'était la meme chose…… Malgré les personnes qui disait qu'il n'était pour rien de la mort de Cédric…il se croyais coupable….Il l'avait tué….

.C'était de sa faute, si il n'avait pas dit on prend la coupe ensemble sa fera le trophée de Poudlard….Il ne serai pas mort.. Et en plus si il n'y avait pas participé, tous seraient différents… Il entendit la voix de Dumbledore qui le ramenait vers la réalité….. 

« Alors Harry que c'est il passé. » 

« Je me suit évanouit car ma cicatrise m'a fais terriblement mal et j'ai vu des choses……… »

Sirius lui coupa la parole

 « Ah ?! Vraiment ?!!!! Ça veut dire que Voldemort a proximité ou dans une très grande colère ?! »  Dit Sirius paniqué 

« Sûrement….. »Dumbledore réfléchissait 

« Continu Harry qu'a tu vu ? »

Et Harry racontât ce qu'il avait vu ou entendu il revoyait tous en images….

Dumbledore avait l'air étrangement inquiet. Mais ne dit rien 

« Bon, Harry, si tu te sent bien, tu peut aller dans la grande salle pour aller dîner, puisqu'il est 8 heure. Sirius venez dans mon bureau. »

Sirius suivit Dumbledore dans son bureau …Et Harry alla vers la Grande salle. Il n'avait aucune intention de rester à l'infirmerie…Il n'aimait pas cet endroit, il avait passer trop de temps a l'infirmerie pendant la première année avec la pierre philosophale, la 2eme année il avait eu tout les os de son  bras cassé, en 3eme pour les detraqueurs et en quatrième pour la 3eme taches…….

Quand il arrivat dans la grande salle tous le monde était étrangement inquiet … chuchotant……des élèves écrivaient sûrement des lettres a leurs familles….même Fred et George, qui étaient toujours bruyants, c'était tus et avaient le visage très sombre…. 

Personne n'osait  parler plus fort…. La grande salle régnait dans la tristesse et l'atmosphère était plus que tendue….….. Des gens pleuraient meme…Harry se demandait vraiment pourquoi…Ron et Hermione vinre vers Harry. 

« Harry est ce que sa va ??Pourquoi tu t'es évanoui ?? »

« Oui ça va …. Mais sa va mieux… »

« Tu es sur…. »

« Oui….. Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ??????? » En regardant la grande salle et tous les élèves inquiets

Sur ses mots Ron et Hermione  l'emmenèrent vers une salle de classe ou il n'y avait personnes ils étaient eux aussi inquiets 

« Tu n'est pas au courant … »

« Mais de quoi ?? »

« Ben il y'a eu un très grand attentat au États-unis. » Répondit Hermione avec difficulté..

« Quoi !?!?!?!? »

« En faite les world Trade Center se sont écroulées…Ils y'a eu des tonnes de morts…………Les gens ont voulu s'enfuir quand ils ont vu les pierres s'abattrent sur eux mais ils n'ont pas pu…….d'autres personnes sont morts dans le feu……Et en se moment les pompiers cherchent toujours pour voir si il y a encore d'autres  personne en vie… »

Harry repensa a se qu'il avait vu de la fumée…des pierres s'abattre sur les corps ….. Les flammes lécher les corps morts…..Cela concordait peut etre  a cette attentat mais non sa na pouvait pas etre sa il devait etre fou …….

« Sinon toi comment sa va tu nous a fait peur pendant le contrôle. »Demanda Hermione 

« Sa va je te l'ai déjà dit….Bon maintenant si on allait dans la grande salle. »

« D'accord on y va. »

Et ils partirent vers la grande salle quand ils y arrivèrent beaucoup de mondes pleurait…. La grande salle régner dans la tristesse et le deuil   

« Ron cela aurait du te faire un beau cadeau de noël qu'un de tes frères se fasse tuer !!! Avec les indemnités tu auraient pu avoir le double de ta maison…Et puis tu ne t'en saurait meme pas rendus compte vu la quantité. » Dit Malfoy derrière eux 

« Espèce de Salaud comment peut tu dire sa… »

« Qui est le salaud moi ou les amoureux des moldu… »

« Malfoy dégage on t'a pas sonner. !!! » Répondit Harry

« Et puis toi qui a encore fais un malaise pendant les cour ….Voldemort n'aurai aucun mal a te tuer !enfin je m'en vais !etre trop prêt des sang de bourbe me rend malade » 

« C'est vraiment qu'un con ! Il n'est meme pas triste pour cette attentat. »

« Dit Hermione, tu ne pensais quand meme pas que Malfoy allait etre triste pour sa !et puis il  n'a pas de cœur il est comme Rogue. » dit Ron 

Dumbledore venait d'arriver dans la grande salle l'air triste aussi…. Lui aussi avait peut etre perdu de la famille la bas ….. Quand il entra tous le monde se tu.

« Bon comme vous le savaient tous il y a eu un attentat au Etats Unis  meme si c'est assez loin je suis dans l'obligation d'annuler pour le moment le Quidditch pour ne pas vous faire courir de risque… Et je voulait aussi ajouter que les élèves qui ont perdu de la famille pourrons retourner chez eu demain matin a 7 heures il y aura un poudlard express.. Et puis je veux présenter mes condoléance a ceux qui ont eu des décès dans leur famille. » 

Ils y eu quelques soupirs mais pas tant que sa…..Après le discours de Dumbledore, tous le monde partis vers leurs chambres respectives sûrement pour préparer leurs affaires

« Bon maintenant qu'est ce qu'on fais car j'ai plus faim. » Demanda Ron 

« Moi non plus j'ai plus faim, si ont allait a la bibliothèque. » Répondit Hermione 

« Oh non tu va pas commencer avec sa !!!!!! » Dit Ron en colère 

« Mais si la bibliothèque c'est très bien !!! on a des devoir je te signale. »

« Tant pis tu peux pas trouver mieux que sa !! » 

« Vous pouvais pas arrêter de vous disputer dans ces moment la !! J'ai mal a la tête alors arrêtez.. » Répondit Harry de mauvaise humeur 

Ron et Hermione se turent 

« Si t'a Mal a la tête, c'est peut etre grave, alors va voir l'infirmière !! c'est peut etre a cause de ton évanouissement  en cour. » Demanda Hermione d'une voix inquiète 

« Non, non ,sa va laisses moi tranquille… Je monte me coucher bonne nuit et à demain. »

 Et sur c'est mot il montât se coucher 

« Mais t'est sur que…… »

« Ecoute Hermione laisse le tranquille il n'a pas l'air d'aller bien je sais mais il veux pas nous en parler alors laisse le. »

« Tu a sûrement raisons alors si on faisait une partit d'échec ?» 

« D'accord. »

****Du coté a Harry ****

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il c'était énerver contre ces meilleurs amis…… Il repensa a cet attentat; le Quidditch aller etre arrêter…. il s'en foutais maintenant car plus rien l'amuser maintenant ….a cause de ce 24 juin enfin il pourrait peut etre en parler a Sirius   mais il allait le prendre pour un débile de se sentir coupable..

 Et puis Sirius lui-même était peut etre déprimer lui aussi…Enfin tous se qu'il savait de lui c'était qu'il sortait avec quelqu'un mais il ne connaissait pas son nom, Sirius n'avait pas voulu lui dire et puis Harry n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de sa a quelqu'un ni des problèmes qui le concernait … depuis 13 ans il ne savait meme pas qu'il avait un parrain……. 

Il pourrait peut etre en parler a Dumbledore mais il avais sûrement d'autre choses a faire que d'écouter les problème d'un adolescent de 15 ans pourtant il l'avait écouter a chaque fois qu'il avaient voulu lui parler…… Mais surtout il ne voulait pas que sa déprime se sache par qui que se soit car on allait le prendre pour un abruti…

 Et puis il savait se que Dumbledore et Sirius allaient lui dire que se n'était pas de sa faute, qu'il ne savait pas que la coupe allaient etre un portoloin que cela partait d'un bon sentiment……. 

Mais il se sentait toujours coupable il l'avait vu mourir sous ses yeux sent rien faire il était la il n'avait qu'a surmonter la douleur de sa cicatrice et aider Cédric…. De toute manière il était mort a cause de lui, Voldemort le cherchait mais suffi que Cédric était sur son chemin il n'avait pas survécu……

 Il pensa aussi que Cédric ne pourra plus jamais fêter noël un moment de fête, son anniversaire il ne pourras plus grandir, ne plus etre avec Cho….. Il pensa soudain a se qu'on ressentait en mourrant et se qu'on ressentait après la mort…. Il le sera un jour quand son heure serra venue.

 Il pourra peut etre revoir Cédric et ses parents, ses parents il pourront peut-être etre une vrai famille ….une famille morte…… Il n'avait aucune pensée heureuse il se demanda quand tous cela allait etre fini…. Il n'entendit pas Ron remonter car s'endormit………          

   _Je suis dessoler si cette fic vous rappelle des mauvais souvenir mais je tint aussi a  préciser que je ne veut pas plaisanter sur ce sujet _

**Retour a la page des fanfics                                                       Chapitre suivant **

Cliquer sur Review pour me dire se que vous en penser ……

**                                               Review**


	4. l'annonce

[pic]  
  
  
  
Résumer : Harry est en 5eme année a poudlard pendant le cour de DFM Harry s'évanouit et vois l'attentat du 11 septembre.. Harry est de plus en plis déprimer  
  
Tous les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K.Rowling  
  
Chapitre 2 : L'annonce  
  
Depuis le 11 septembre, il s'était passé 3 semaines.. beaucoup de mondes avaient perdus de la familles la-bas ; tous comme Lavande : elle avait perdu son frère moldu qui travaillait dans les bureaux...Depuis Poudlard n'était plus aussi gai qu'avant eux aussi avaient sûrement perdu de la familles ou des amis..  
  
Harry se trouvait dans un collège, on ne sais pas ou, mais sûrement dans un collège moldu, c'était un après midi venteux et c'était la recrée. Tout le monde parlait de choses et d'autres.. puis tout un coup on entendit des voitures arriver.. Des hommes, avec des cagoules sur la tête, entrèrent. ils tenaient des mitraillettes..  
  
Les élèves hurlaient de peur, d'autre se planquaient derrière le lycée, d'autres étaient rentrer se cacher et ils y en avaient meme sur le toit du collège.. Les hommes devaient avoir un chef car ils attendaient qu'on donne des ordres  
  
L'homme encapuchonné arriva. il devait etre le chef car tous les autres ce reculèrent pour le laisser passer.. Et c'est a ce moment que Harry -qui était cacher dans l'établissement près d'une fenêtre pour voir se qui se passait- ressentit une douleur fulgurante a sa cicatrise il avait tellement mal qu'il tomba a genoux tous se brouillait devant lui mais il essayait de rester conscient et de regarder se qui se passait.. il ne voulait pas faire comme le 24 juin, laisser Cédric mourir devant ses yeux s'en rien faire  
  
« Amuser vous Mangemorts que la fête commence !!!!! » Cria la voix du chef  
  
Et tous les mangemorts, comme l'autre les avaient appelé, prirent leurs mitraillettes à deux mains et marmonnèrent des paroles. au lieu de tirer les mitraillettes lancèrent des éclairs verts partout autour d'elles  
  
Des élevés mourraient avant meme d'avoir toucher le sol.. tous le monde courait pour réussir a échapper a ce désastre mais en vain. les mangemorts étaient trop puissants et nombreux ..des corps morts jonchaient dans la cour  
  
Harry se réveilla en sursaut trempé de sueur, il venait encore une fois de faire un cauchemar. Il essaya de se rappeler de se cauchemar mais tous se qu'il se souvenait c'était qu'il était dans un collège qui faisait lycée aussi et ou il y avaient des mangemorts..  
  
Depuis le retour de Voldemort qu'il réveillait toute les nuits sauf que maintenant c'était pire soit il rêver de voldemort qui tuait des moldu ou alors c'était de Cédric..Et oui il se sentait coupable de sa mort.il n'osait meme plus parler a Cho qu'il trouvait si belle.. Il regarda son réveil il était 5heures du matin, il décida donc de se lever et d'attendre que les autres se réveillent car maintenant, impossible de se rendormir....  
  
Voldemort.. mais tous sa n'avait aucun sens ! Pourquoi Voldemort irait-il dans collège moldu ? Enfin tous sa n'était qu'un cauchemar et heureusement !!! car s'y c'étais vrai il y auraient eux des dizaines de morts.. Il regarda son réveil il était 6 heurs du matin.. il était tant qu'il se lève  
  
Arrivé dans la grande salle il s'installa a coter de Ron et d'Hermione  
  
« Alors comment ça va ? » Demanda Hermione  
  
« Ça va bien. »  
  
Depuis trois semaines déjà le quidditch avait était arrêté mais il s'en foutait... Il repensa à son rêve. pourquoi ?  
  
IL arrêtât de penser pour s'attarder au hiboux qui venait portait leurs courrier a leurs destinataire,il repéra sa chouette qui venait de lui apporter son journal car maintenant il c'était abonner a la gazette.. Il regarda la gazette et vit qu'il y avait eu un attentat eu France il commença a lire  
  
Hier un il y a eu un attentat terroriste en France cela commence un après midi dans une petite ville de Sologne plus exactement dans la ville de Romorantin-Lanthenay, dans un collège -lycée ou des hommes en noir avec des mitrailleuses on tirer sur les élèves... ils y a eu 300 et 150 blesser mais se qui est le plus bizarre c'est que leurs armes lançaient des éclairs vert et les blesser se tordaient de douleurs pourtant il n'avait aucune blessure visible..... Les morts n'habitaient pas forcement dans cette ville il venaient des alentours... En tous cas cette attentat car on peu appeler sa un attentat a fais beaucoup de morts.. Maintenant le plan vigi-mirate a été lancer tous les déplacement vers d'autre pays son annuler pour la sécurité de tous le monde........ Voici le nom des morts :  
  
-Marine Duguet  
  
-Tatiana Devienne..  
  
Harry ne lut pas tous car il ne connaissait personne de toute manière il se rappela son rêve il était lui aussi dans un collège enfin non c'était impossible mais quand meme leurs armes lancer bien des éclairs vert  
  
« Harry tu rêve ?Ca fais trois fois que je t'appelle » Demanda Hermione  
  
« Euh non .....Euh si ... »  
  
« Tu as vu il y a eu un attentat en France !! »Dit Ron  
  
« Je sais j'suis pas aveugle, je te signale !! »Répondit Harry qui commencer a s'énerver.  
  
« Ouah !!!!! Du calme Harry c'était un commentaire rien de plus ! »Répondis Ron  
  
« Désolé !! »Répondit Harry pas désolé du tous.  
  
Harry ne savais pas pourquoi il s'énerver aussi facilement..  
  
« N'empêche, il y a beaucoup d'attentats en se moment tu trouves pas ?? »Demanda Hermione  
  
« Oui, tu a raisons. »  
  
Malfoy arriva a leurs table l'aire dégoûter  
  
« Toi, le morveux.. »  
  
Harry se retourna il avait reconnu que c'était Malfoy qui l'appeler ,a sa voix pas par l'insulte..  
  
« Quoi ?? » Demanda le concerner  
  
« Tu doit aller chez le directeur.. »  
  
« Et comment tu le sais ??? »  
  
« Car il m'a demander ,a mon grand malheur, de venir te le dire. »  
  
« Et pourquoi il te l'a dit a toi ? »  
  
« Tu c'est que tu me fais vraiment chier avec tes pourquoi.. »  
  
« Bon tu répond. »  
  
« Car j'était dans son bureau ,pour quelque chose que tu sera pas, et il m'a demander de te le dire voila. »  
  
« D'accord, mais je te crois pas vraiment.. »  
  
« Bon si tu veux pas y allez c'est pas mon probleme, loin de la.. ah oui, il y a aussi le chien dans son bureau .. »Et Draco partit vers la table des Serpentard  
  
« Bon j'y vais ne m'attendez pas pour allez en cour. Mais je me demande se que le directeur me veux. »  
  
Et Harry partit vers le bureau du directeur arriver devant la gargouille il se rappela qu'ils ne savait pas le mots de passe sa devais etre une sucrerie Il essaya donc : fondant au chaudron, nougat, crotte en chocolat, truffe, praline, chocolat, fraise tagada. Et sur ces mots la gargouille laissa place a un escalier il monta et toqua a la porte  
  
« Entre. »Dit une voix  
  
« Bonjour monsieur le directeur. »  
  
« Bonjour Harry nous t'attendions. »  
  
« Harry !!! tu en a mis du temps ! Tu t'est perdu ou le décoloré a l'eau de javel était occupé a autre choses. Comme par exemple : etre avec ta copine, tu sais celle qui a plein de bouquin dans les mains ? » Demanda Sirius  
  
« M Black je tien a vous rappeler que vous êtes professeur. » Rappela Dumbledore  
  
« Et non, il c'est pas perdu, c'est juste... »Commença Harry.  
  
« Ne me dis pas que c'est toi qui était occupé avec l'eau de javel !!!!!!!!!!!! » Demanda Sirius.  
  
« Non !!!!!!!!!!!!!T'est vraiment degueulasse c'est juste que je savais pas le mot de passe.. »  
  
« C'est se qu'on dit.. »  
  
« M black et Mr Potter, on est la pour une affaire sérieuse alors taisez vous... »  
  
« Oui monsieur. »Répondirent les deux concerner  
  
« Bon monsieur Potter je vous est fais venir pour vous demander quelque chose voila tu sais qu'il y a eu des attentats en France et l'attentat du 11 septembre... Alors nous savons que c'est l'oeuvre de Voldemort grâce a tous les renseignements du ministère de la magies... Mais chez les moldus il est connu sous le nom de Ben Laden... puisque tu est peut etre la seule à pouvoir savoir ou est Voldemort a cause de ta cicatrise nous pensons que tu devrez partir avec un professeur en France pour pouvoir essayer de l'arrêter.... Mais si tu ne veut pas c'est pas grave nous ne t'en voudrons pas. Et nous sommes conscients du danger que tu va courir la bas, Et s'est pour cela que nous allons envoyer des espions pour te surveiller.»  
  
« Donc si je comprend bien je dois aller en France pour pouvoir le vaincre. »  
  
« Non ce n'est pas tous a fait, ça tu ne doit pas y allez, c'est toi qui décide, et tu n'est pas obliger de dire oui. »  
  
«Je veux bien mais qui va venir avec moi. »  
  
Il avait répondu oui car il n'avait jamais été en France et sa pourrais etre bien.. Mais aussi sa lui fera peut etre oublier Cédric, si il n'était plus a poudlard, bien sur, ces amis lui manqueraient mais il pourra toujours envoyer des hiboux.  
  
« Le professeur qui va venir avec toi, tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup mais c'est le seul qui pourras t'aider a le vaincre... C'est le professeur Rogue. car il a était un mangemort et il connaît les habitudes des mangemorts. »  
  
« Quoi !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pourquoi lui !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
« Je te l'ai dit et puis Sirius aurai bien accepté mais n'oublie pas qu'il a peut etre été réhabiliter mais pas chez les moldu tu comprend. »  
  
« D'accord. mais se ne m'enchante pas d'y allez avec lui.. » De toute manière il ne pouvait pas refuser a cause d'un professeur  
  
« Monsieur combien de temps va durer mon séjour ? »  
  
« Quand Voldemort -Sirius tressailli- Auras quitter la France ou si cela devient trop dangereux pour toi.. »  
  
Il espérer ne pas rester trop longtemps rester avec Rogue...  
  
« Mr, est ce que je pourrais savoir si mes rêves ont un rapport avec ces attentats.. »  
  
« J'ai bien peur que oui, puisque que c'est Voldemort qui a fais cela.. Mais au faite tu na fais qu'un seule rêve ou alors tu ne ma pas tous dit.. »  
  
« Ah moi non plus tu ma rien dit !! » S'emmêla Sirius  
  
« Non ,Mr je ne vous ai pas dit que j'ai fais un rêve cette nuit. »  
  
« Raconte.. »  
  
« Bas voila j'était dans un collège moldu les élèves discutaient quand des camions sont arrivés.. Des hommes on débarqués et ils ont attendu le chef quand il a apparu j'ai eu mal a ma cicatrise..Quand leur chef a dit de les tuer leurs armes a lancer des éclair verts.. »  
  
« Oui Harry c'est bien l'attentat de France que tu as vu...Et leurs chef n'était autre que Voldemort. »  
  
« Donc pour en revenir a se que nous parlions, si tu as d'autres questions n'hésite pas me las poser.. »  
  
« Si monsieur où vais-je habité en France ? »  
  
« Tu iras chez une famille de moldu ainsi que le professeur Rogue...Je ne sais pas si ils sont au courant que vous étés sorcier mais ils ont accepter car eux aussi ils recherche Ben Laden..Ils sont de la police.. »  
  
«D'accord Mr, sinon, je ne vais plus suivre les cours ? »  
  
« Par correspondance et le professeur Rogue t'aidera.. »  
  
« Au secours !!!!!!!!!!! »  
  
« Bon maintenant Harry si tu n'a pas d'autre questions, il faut que je te dise que ton séjour commencera dans 1 semaine .. Je sais ce n'est pas beaucoup mais voldemort est de plus en plus puissant nous ne pouvons pas nous perpètre d'attendre trop longtemps... »  
  
Une semaine c'est tous ,mais dans les circonstances il ne protesta pas..  
  
« Tu peut retourner en cour maintenant si tu n'a plus de question. »  
  
« D'accord Monsieur au revoir.. »  
  
Et il s'en alla.Alors c'était pour sa qu'il avait fais ses rêves car c'était l'oeuvre de Voldemort... Il aurai bien aimer partir avec Sirius mais bon, il devait y allez avec Rogue, c'était un cauchemar !!!!!!!!!! Arrivé devant la porte du professeur McGonagal il frappa  
  
« Entrez. »  
  
« Bonjour professeur excusez moi de mon retard »  
  
C'était la moindre des choses de s'excuser d'etre arriver en retard, maintenant il avait l'habitude, des fois c'était parsqu'un de ce professeur voulait lui dire quelque chose a la fin des cour, et c'était souvent ou alors c'était a cause de Colin qui le suivait par tout...  
  
« Asseyez vous je sais pourquoi vous été en retard. »Dans sa voix il y avait comme de la gentillesse il se demanda pourquoi  
  
Il alla s'asseoir à coté de Hermione et de Ron  
  
« Qu'est ce que le directeurs t'a dit. »Demanda aussitôt Hermione  
  
« Il m'a demander si je voulais allez en France. »Commença Harry mais Hermione lui coupa la parole.  
  
« Pourquoi faire ?? »  
  
« Pour vaincre Voldemort -Hermione et Ron tressailli a se nom- et je vais y allez avec Rogue ça c'est une horreur !!!!!!! »  
  
« Mais tu sais c'est très dangereux et puis tu n'était pas obliger d'accepter. »  
  
« Oui je sais Ron, mais pourquoi refuser la France est peut etre très jolie et puis si c'est pour le vaincre.. »  
  
« Oh oui Harry la France c'est magnifique, j'y suis allez une fois avec mes parents. Mais tu sais Tu-sais-qui pourrait de tuer et puis en plus tu y va avec Rogue.. »  
  
« Ecoute Hermione j'y vais dans une semaine même si c'est dangereux j'ai bien survécu a chaque fois que j'ai eu Voldemort en face de moi... Mais d'autres non pas eu la chance que j'ai eu de survivre... »  
  
« Quoi !!!! T'y vas dans une semaine c'est pas un peu tôt !!!! »S'exclama Ron en ne faisant pas attention a se que Harry avait dit a la fin  
  
« Oui mais tu sis plus vite je serai la bas plus vite Voldemort tuera moins de monde.... »  
  
« Harry arrête de prononcer se nom par pitié. »Supplia Hermione  
  
« Bon la bas au fond vous écouter oui ou non !! »S'exclama le professeur  
  
Se soir la Harry était allonger sur son lit l'air pensif. Il penser a tous se que le professeur lui avait dit. Dans une semaine il irait en France ça devait etre un pays merveilleux... C'est vrais la bas il courais un grave danger mais bon il avais survécu a l'avada Kedavra alors que lui n'y avais pas survécus.  
  
Il aurais donner tous se qu'il pouvais pour ne plus se sentir coupable de sa mort... Oui mais il l'avait vu mourir devant lui et n'avait même pas essayer de le défendre ... Sa aurais du etre moi qui serais mort lui il n'avait rien fais de mal,se n'était pas Cédric que Voldemort chercher C'était lui .. Il aurait peut etre du en parlait a son parrain mais il allait le trouver débile et puis il ne voulais pas que sa se sache.. Et il s'endormit enfin pas vraiment.  
  
  
  
***********************Fin du 2eme chapitre*****************************  
  
Cliquer sur Review pour me dire se que vous en penser ..  
  
Réponse au review  
  
Alienor  
  
Bon ben j'ai pris en conte se que tu ma dis est c'est pour sa qua j'ai refais complètement le 1er chapitre Harry ne va plus voir Dumbledror et se n'est plus un gamin.. C'est pour sa que tu pourrais si tu veus comment est mon 1er chapitre..Et puis c'est vrais qu'au début j'ai pas trop aimer se que tu ma dis mais je trouve que tu est franche... Mais je ne t'en veus pas du tous.Bon sinon dis moi se que tu pense de se chapitre...  
  
Ccilia  
  
Bon ben voila la suite j'espère que sa te plaira !!!!! Sinon dis moi se qui va pas .. 


	5. l'arrivee

_Résumer du chapitre precedente : Harry apprent qu'il doit partir en France accompagné du professeur Rogue pour arrêter Voldemort car n'oublions pas que c'est Voldemort a fais les attentats en USA et en France_

_Le début est déroutant mais c'est normal pour la suite…. Tous les sorcier appartienne a J.K.Rowling mais les flics et leurs bande appartienne a Sandrine …..Vous comprendrez pourquoi plus tard_

**Chapitre 3** : **L'arriveE**

« CEDRIC … GWADI…..DEBOUT !!!!!!!!! »

La dénommée Gwadi, âgée de 16 ans, était blonde, la peau mate, se leva, elle avait mal au bras. Elle se rappela qu'elle avait le bras dans le plâtre, sa c'était passer il y a quelques semaines de cela elle était tombée dans les égout en voulant échapper au serial killer …elle avait cru que c'était la fin pour elle..

Enfin elle s'en était sortie grâce a son frère Cédric et a Jack son oncle …Et oui, elle ne vivait pas chez ses parents, car ils étaient morts , donc son oncle les avaient élèves…….  elle se leva et descendit les escaliers pour se diriger vers la cuisine

« Bonjour Gwadi comment ça va ? » demanda son oncle

« Bien sauf que j'ai encore mal a mon bras.. »

« Au fait ou est Ced ?? » 

Et justement un garçon de 15 ans, ses cheveux a l'origine brun décolorés en blond venait d'entrer dans la cuisine..

« Bon je tient à vous rappeler que c'est aujourd'hui qu'on reçoit deux personnes qui vont habiter ici alors soyez pas en retard car ils arrivent vers 6heures du soir et puis soyez présentable…. » Annonça leur oncle en regardant Cédric 

« Et pourquoi tu me regarde j'ai rien fais pour une fois !!! »

« Oh juste ,que je veux que tu soit laver pour se soir.. »

****

« Dit tout de suite que je me lave pas !!!!!!!!! »

« Bon arrêtez de discuter on va etre en retard.. »Répliqua Gwadi

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry devait partir dans ½ heures car aujourd'hui il allait en France avec le professeur Rogue –quelle horreur !!!!!!!-Il dis au revoir a tous le monde enfin a ses amis car il n'irait pas voir les serpentards…. il mis plus de temps a  parler a ron et Hermione…

 Tous le monde lui promit de lui écrire et lui aussi leurs écrierait. C'était pour cela qu'il avait emmené sa chouette. Il ne savait pas si les moldus chez qui il irait allez l'apprécier mais bon, si il ne l'emmenait pas comment pourrais t-il écrire a ses amis.. 

Il existait bien la poste des moldus mais sa n'allais pas aussi vite que les hiboux et en plus poudlard n'avait pas de boitte au lettres…… Et puis elle allait se sentir toute triste sans lui, elle allait déprimer bouh !!!!!!!!!!!(NDA c'est pas Harry qui dit bouh c'est moi et puis j'ai fumer pour se passage désoler !!!)

C'était l'heure Harry se rendit dans la grande salle ou Rogue l'attendait il avait réussi –grâce a un sortilège- a faire tenir sa valise dans sa poche sauf sa chouette bien sur

« Alors Potter, vous venez oui ou non ? on a pas que sa a faire je vous signale !!! »

Rogue n'avait toujours pas changé et ne changerais jamais 

« Ça va, j'arrive !! »

« Où sont vos affaires ?? »

« Dans ma poche pourquoi ?? »

« Oh je parie que c'est Miss je-sais-tout qui vous la donnée ……je ne pense pas que vous puissez réfléchir puisque que vous avez une tare.. »

Pour traverser la manche ils devaient  prendre les transports moldus et pour une fois Rogue avait changé d'habit quel exploit !!!!

« Pour se rendre la bas, on va d'abord prendre le poudlard express, puis le train…. Et puis j'allez oublier il faut que vous buviez sa….. C'est une potion qui vous permettra de parler français »Dit Rogue en lui tendant la potion

Harry la bu ainsi que le professeur Rogue maintenant il pouvait parler français sans probleme évidement ils parlaient toujours anglais….. Mais en France mieux vaut parler Français qu'anglais

*****Après le voyage*****

Rogue et Harry se trouvaient maintenant en France mais plus précisément devant une gendarmerie moldue….. Il devait y avoir un probleme pourtant sur le papier c'était bel et  bien l'adresse indiquée….. 

« Professeur Rogue etes vous sur de ne pas vous etre trompé en lisant l'adresse.. »Demanda Harry…. mais il aurais dut se taire 

« Potter se n'est pas parsque vous n'êtes plus a poudlard que vous avez le droit de me contredire .s'est la bonne adresse ….. Alors maintenant entrons !! »

Et ils entrèrent, ils n'avaient jamais mis les pieds dans une gendarmerie.. Un homme brun arriva, ses cheveux lui tombaient aux omoplates, il  ressemblait un peu à Sirius

« Ah vous voila !!!!  Venez dans mon bureau !! »

Harry et Rogue le suivirent  

« Je ne savais pas que vous alliez venir à cette adresse….. »

« Nous avons suivi se qu'il y avait d'écris sur le papier….. »Répondit froidement  Rogue

« Bon moi je m'appelle Jack Black et vous ??? Car si vous vivez sur mon toit il faudrait peut etre savoir comment vous vous appeler »

Black !?!? Est ce qu'il était de la famille à Sirius se demanda Harry…Pourquoi Black et partout a la fois il faut que sa famille me suivent partout…se demanda Rogue

« Je m'appelle Severus Rogue et l'autre s'appelle Harry Potter.. »

« Enchanté….. Je crois que vous venez d'Angleterre et puis vous êtes sorciers je crois !!!! »

« Comment le savez vous ??? »Demanda Rogue légèrement surpris…  

« Car aujourd'hui j'ai reçu un hiboux …c'est drôle cette manière pour transporter le courrier….. Et puis c'est vrai que vous êtes sorciers, c'est pas une blague ?… »

« Non, c'est pas une blague je vais vous montrez.. » Harry leva sa baguette murmura quelque chose et fit voler une lampe.

« C'est cool !!!!!!!! Ah oui arrêtez de me vouvoyez par pitie !!!! »

« D'accord.. »

« Bon si maintenant on allait chez moi !!! Attentez, il faut que je vous dise mon neveu et ma nièce vivent chez moi .leurs parents sont morts et je les élève ne leur demandez pas pourquoi leurs parents  sont morts d'accord.. »

« Vos neveux ont quel age ??, » demanda Harry 

« Bah ils ont 17 et 15 ans… Bon on va chez moi.. » 

Rogue n'était pas très enchanté d'habiter avec des gamins en plus de Potter, bah si il me font chier je leurs jetterais des sortilèges au moins j'aurait la paix ….mais quel cauchemar !!!!

Ils prirent une voiture puis ils arrivèrent devant une assez grande maison ….

« Bon c'est ici chez moi !!!!!Allez entrez !!! »

Ils s'entrèrent et virent qu'il y avait un étage la maison était assez grande… Jack appela  quelqu'un mais Harry  n'écoutait pas il était occuper a regarder la maison, elle ressemble a la maison des Dursley avec tous les appareil moldus,….. Ils virent un gars au cheveux en pique a l'origine bruns mais étaient décolorés en blond arriver.. ce garçon mesurait environ 1m72 puis une jeune fille très belle  au cheveux blond, la peau mate arriva elle était très grande elle était a peu près aussi grande que son frère…

« Bon je vais vous presentez mon neveux et ma nièce.. » 

« Bah, si ont est la, c'est pas pour faire joli… Car j'ai autre chose a faire.. » Dit le gars

« Bon je vous pressente Gwadiana ma nièce et Cédric mon neveu.. »

Harry en entendant se nom se rappela Cédric Diggory…. Il était mort le 24 juin, il l'avait vu mourir… Mais il n'avait rien fais pour le sauver…..  Il se dit qu'il repenserez a sa plus tard….

« Gwadi et Ced je vous pressente Severus Rogue et Harry Potter.. »

« Bonjour… »Dit Gwadi

« Je vous ai expliqué pourquoi ils sont ici par contre  je ne vous est pas dit que c'étais des sorciers.. »

Et Cédric s'écroula de rire et Gwadi se retint….Rogue s'avança vers Cédric et lui pointa sa baguette entre les 2 yeux…

« Je n'aime pas qu'on se moque de moi compris….. » Répliqua Rogue menaçant

« Ah une baguette vous savez sa peu servir a faire autre chose vous savez …… »Répliqua Cédric écrouler de rire

Rogue murmura des paroles et Cédric vola a travers la pièce….. Gwadi et Jack étaient légèrement surpris, quand a Harry il savait bien que Rogue n'en avait pas fini avec lui……Cédric s'écroula devant eux l'air complètement  ahuri..

« J'ai volé !!!!!!! Cool !!!!! Mais je crois que j'ai un peu trop fumé….. Car d'habitude sa ne me fais jamais sa !!!! »Dit Cédric comme si il se parlait a lui même 

« Ced que veux tu dire par d'habitude… »Demanda Jack

« Oh rien du tout…. » 

La baguette de Rogue était toujours pointée sur Cédric….. Il murmura quelque chose et Cédric se mit a vomir des limaces.. Harry avais déjà vu en 2eme année Ron subir la même chose  …… 

« Et arrêtez !!!on vous a pas accueilli pour foutre la merde ,compris !!! On peu vous mettre dehors tous de suite !!! »Cria Jack

« D'accord…. J'arrête mais qu'il n'insulte plus jamais la magie… »Répliqua Rogue

« Mr s'il vous plait… Il n'est pas si méchant….. Vous pourriez ….s'il vous plait… »Supplia Gwadi

« Mlle je peux pas arrêter sa… Sa s'arrêtera dans 5min »  

« Gwadi….. Depuis quand….tu t'occupe de…moi.. »Demanda Cédric en vomissant

« C'est pas pour toi c'est juste que tu salis la maison… »  

Harry fit apparaître une cuvette et là tandis au vomisseur de limace..

« M..e..r..c..i.. » 

« Bon Gwadi est Ced -quand tu aura fini- vous pourriez leurs montrer leurs chambres…. «   

« Au faite est ce que je peux garder les limaces que je vient de vomir…. Ça me fera un peu de compagnie…S'il te plait »Demanda Cédric en s'adressant a Jack

Et pour répondre à sa question Jack lui donna un coup de pied….

« Méchant !!!!Méchant ……je vais les élèver moi-même !!! »

Cédric s'approcha des limaces et commença a leur parler, mais….. Une chouette entra par la fenêtre.. 

« Hedwige !!! »S'exclama Harry  

« C'est votre chouette ??? »

« Oui pourquoi ???? »

« Au non pas encore un animal à la maison j'ai déjà Cédric !!! »Répliqua jack en rigolant 

« Salaud !!! »Répondit Ced

« Venez Mr je vais vous montrez ou vous dormirez… »Dit Gwadi en s'adressant a Rogue

« Et toi je sais plus ton nom désoler vient je vais te montrez ta chambre… »Demanda Cédric qui avait fini de vomir des limaces..

« Mon nom c'est Harry Potter !! »

« Ah oui j'oublier Ced tu dormira dans la chambre de Gwadi car on a qu'une chambre d'amis.. ».Annonça Jack

« Ah non pas d'accord !!! »

« Alors trouve une autre solution… »

« Bah Harry peut ramener avec sa magie un autre matelas….. Et puis on est deux gars il va rien se passer….. J'en peu plus de la chambre de Gwadi avec ses posters d'Alizée et de Britney…S'il te plaît Jack….. »

« D'accord !!! »

« Super !!!!!!! Harry vient… »

Harry le suivi a l'étage…. Il entra dans la chambre de Cédric et vit qu'il y avait un grand bordel, accrocher au mur il y avait des posters de rappeurs qu'il ne connaissait pas…. Toute sortent de choses traînaient….

« Heu…. Désoler pour le bordel.. » En faite il n'étais pas désoler du tous 

*************************Fin du 3eme chapitre******************

**                                                           Cornedrue**

sphax6 : Bon ben merci de me dire que tu la trouve pas mal…car j'ai pas beaucoup de review sinon voila la suite !!!


End file.
